The Adventurous Life
by holyrabiesbatman
Summary: Alex and Piper on a whole new level. Mischief isn't the only thing they are good at getting into. Starts off a little slow, but all the good ones do. These characters aren't my own and I make no profit from them. Just imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Walking with my head down, I patiently waited for my coffee to cool. Unfortunately, I never had the chance to drink it as someone plowed into my arm.

"Ouch, oh fuck, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." I grabbed her hand and with one small tug, I was pulled to my feet. I was flustered and slightly pissed knowing I had just spilt my coffee all down my blouse. As I looked at her, butterflies floated in my stomach.  
She had black hair and deep green eyes. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but chuckle at her goofy looking little grin. When I zoned back into reality, I realized she was speaking.  
I put my hand up, "Sorry. I completely spaced. What are you saying?" She chuckled again. "I feel really badly. Would it be okay if I bought you another cup?"

I smirked, "Sure. That would be lovely."

"The name is Alex, by the way."

"Piper."

"Piper? You look like a Piper."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. The name is pretty. Much like you are. Sorry, too soon?"

"Not soon enough," I replied immediately, but I had no idea where that came from. Am I flirting with her? What is going on here? I didn't know what was about to happen, but I wanted it to begin. It was an adventure—an adventure I had been looking for. It was exactly what I needed. As we sat down and waited for our order, she said, "You know, as great as you look in that shirt, don't you think you should change?"

"Yeah, I guess. Kinda forgot about it. Wait! Shit."

"What?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet my fiancé for breakfast this morning."

"Do you always stop for coffee before breakfast?"  
"I didn't want to go," I said sheepishly.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Just tired of the 'everyday' life I live; I need adventure." I lowered my voice as I spoke. How easy it was to talk to this woman. I've only met a few minutes ago.

"Well, if you are looking for adventure, here I am."  
I lifted my eyebrow at him, "Are you flirting with an "off the market" woman?"  
"Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope." I winked at her. "Seriously though, I have to go meet Larry. Here," I scribbled down my number on her hand, "Call me tonight. 7pm. Sharp."  
"But you're taken?"

"Didn't stop you from flirting, now did it?" I said as I turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

*2 weeks later*

"Larry I don't want to talk about this," I said calmly as possible. "You know this isn't your decision. It's mine, and that's that.

He grabs my wrist as I go to walk away, "You have got to be joking right now. I'm being pranked, right?"

"No, no you're not. I'm leaving you."

"I didn't know this would upset you. I just wanted to let you know I have a great opportunity here. I could provide us a future. I would only be gone for two years."

I rolled my eyes, "And that is two years that I refuse to spend waiting. I raised my voice a little higher, "You are going to be in Africa! Documenting shit about elephants and hyenas. I refuse to waste that time on a man that I don't truly love when I know there is happiness out there for me somewhere."

"Ouch. You know what, fine. You want to end something that could be even greater than what it is now, go right ahead. But don't you come crawling back to me when I have made it big because if you end it now, it's over forever," He said with such spite in his voice which was unusual with him being such a nerdy looking man. He was short, just a little taller than me, but lanky with dark hair and dark eyes. He was the complete opposite of the adventurous lover I desired. No, the more I looked at him, the more I regret spending even a week with him. He was never my type—soft, safe, weak.

I turn and walk away, but before I closed the door to his apartment, I look him in the eye, "Goodbye Larry. Good luck."

I just couldn't take the misery anymore. Polly is going to be pissed considering our couples cruise coming up is going to a little less "couple-y."

Lying in my bed, I feel my phone vibrate, 'Hmm, it must be 7pm,' I thought. 'Ever since day one, she always texts me at 7pm. Hasn't missed a day.'

From Alex: _Hey kid. Did the stain come out?_

I started chuckling, _Yeah, it came out. No thanks to you. ;)_

A moment later I texted again, _Hey, you want to come over? I really don't want to be alone._

From Alex: _Uh, yeah sure. But, I don't know where you live. Lol Is everything okay?_

 _Yeah, I guess. Kind of a long story. I live on 122 Cooker St. Apt B._

My phone vibrated a few minutes later. From Alex: _Give me a minute. I'll be there soon._

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I walked up, peeked through the peep-hole, and smiled softly as I opened the door.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi yourself," she stopped for a moment. "Pipes, you've been crying what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I really don't feel like talking right now. Can we just sit and watch Netflix?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." She speaks matching the softness in my voice to hers. She shrugs off her leather jacket and places her black helmet on the counter.

"I'm going to pour me a glass. Would you like a beer?" 


End file.
